


Ethereal love

by Marian_Nightroad



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian_Nightroad/pseuds/Marian_Nightroad
Summary: Aziraphale sintió de pronto como esos seis mil años se materializaban entre ellos, multiplicando la distancia que los separaba como si estuvieran en extremos opuestos del universo y no en una misma cama. Y de pronto la habitación se sintió fría, un frío que tal vez no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura y sí tenía mucho que ver con sus decisiones.





	Ethereal love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izuspp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Ethereal love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139106) by [Marian_Nightroad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian_Nightroad/pseuds/Marian_Nightroad)

> Antes que nada tengo que agradecerle a Izuspp porque siempre me arrastra a los mejores fandoms. Good Omens es el toque refrescante que necesitaba para ponerme a escribir, es tan diferente a cualquier otra cosa de la hubiera escrito antes que fue de verdad emocionante intentar retratar a los personajes en esta historia. Al final estoy realmente satisfecha con el resultado y estoy segura de que este será el primero de varios fics. 
> 
> Esta historia sucede la noche en que vuelven a Londres en el autobús, justo antes de los juicios. Espero que la disfruten y me dejen saber qué les pareció.

El suave traqueteo del autobús, rítmico y constante, amenazaba con hacerle caer dormido en cualquier momento. Aun si no era algo que acostumbrara hacer por gusto, a diferencia de Crowley, Aziraphale estaba tan agotado de tantas formas distintas que de pronto podía entender por qué dormir por unas cuantas horas era demasiado tentador. 

Su mirada viajó desde el oscuro paisaje nocturno del exterior hasta el rostro de su acompañante; Crowley lucía tan cansado como él se sentía, tal vez incluso más. Su rostro pálido le daba una apariencia sepulcral, su cabello estaba desordenado y estaba seguro de que, detrás de las gafas oscuras, sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo que siempre había encontrado tan fascinante. Era como si, en uno más de sus silenciosos acuerdos, hubieran decidido que sería el demonio quien llevaría el cansancio de ambos mientras que el ángel se encargaba de cargar la angustia y el temor a lo que vendría ahora que habían detenido el Armagedón. Porque, si bien estaba tan cansado que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, Aziraphale estaba montando guardia, listo para defender a ambos en caso de que sus respectivos bandos decidieran tomar acciones en su contra esa misma noche. Francamente, esperaba que no lo hicieran.

El ángel cerró los ojos un momento. Se suponía que estuviera alegre, después de todo, no todos los días detenían el fin del mundo, sin embargo, había cosas que no dejaban de molestarlo, cosas que se habían estado acumulando durante varios miles de años y que amenazaban con hacerlo explotar, una inmensa cantidad de palabras que, si las dejaba salir, estaba seguro de que pasarían otros tantos miles de años antes de que pudiera cerrar la boca; y ya no tenía tanto tiempo. Mientras los árboles daban paso a edificios cada vez más grandes, Aziraphale se preguntaba por qué, después de todo lo que habían vivido esos últimos días, no podía simplemente dejar de inventar excusas para obtener lo que quería. 

Lo que quería en ese momento era estar tan cerca de Crowley como fuese posible, pues temía que, si se separaban aunque fuera por un corto instante, no sería capaz de volver a verlo nunca. Fingir que había olvidado lo de su librería le había evitado expresar abiertamente ese miedo y estaba más que agradecido con Crowley por entender siempre lo que quería decir entre líneas, pero estaba cansado de ocultar sus deseos por miedo a que permitirse ser egoísta le hiciera perder la gracia del cielo, no porque tuviera miedo de caer, sino porque dudaba que le permitieran seguir en contacto con el demonio si se enteraban. Aunque, claro, era ya demasiado tarde para eso.

Antes de que pudiera ahogarse en sus cavilaciones, un repentino peso se instaló en uno de sus hombros. Una extraña mezcla de cenizas, polvo y colonia inundó sus fosas nasales cuando su nariz se clavó en el cabello de Crowley. Siendo más alto que él, Aziraphale imaginaba lo incómoda que debía resultarle aquella posición, sin embargo, la lentitud con que su aliento acariciaba la piel de su cuello era prueba suficiente de que se encontraba a gusto. El espacio era demasiado estrecho, el asiento, rígido, aún faltaban varias horas de camino, aún tenían muchos problemas de los que ocuparse… y, sin embargo, un suspiro abandonó los labios del ángel, uno que delataba la enorme paz que tener la cabeza de Crowley descansado en su hombro le provocaba. 

Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Tal vez no podía dormir, pero sí podía olvidarse de todo al compás de la respiración de su querido compañero.

* * *

Cuando el autobús se detuvo frente al edificio donde vivía Crowley, ambos caminaron lado a lado en silencio, tan rápido como sus pesadas piernas podían llevarlos sin fallar. Hubiera bastado un pequeño milagro para que el ascensor estuviera listo para ellos en cuanto pusieran un pie frente a las enormes puertas de metal, pero esperaron a que llegara por su cuenta, casi dos minutos después de presionar el botón. Por suerte estaba vacío. Algunos pisos y varios minutos después, finalmente estuvieron en el interior del sobrio apartamento.

Aziraphale no podía recordar cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que había estado ahí, pero el hecho de que no hubiera cambiado en nada desde entonces le hacía sentir un poco más cómodo y menos como un intruso. Podía ver los mismos muebles, el mismo escritorio en el despacho, las mismas plantas –mucho más hermosas y frondosas–, el estilo de Crowley impregnado hasta en los detalles más pequeños. Tras comprobar con agrado que nada había cambiado allí, se adentró en el lugar con más confianza.

Crowley se deshizo de su chaqueta en el camino y, con un leve movimiento de cabeza, le indicó que lo siguiera. Luego de que su abrigo, se uniera a la chaqueta de Crowley en el suelo, ambos avanzaron por el pasillo, pasando por el comedor y el cuarto de baño, hasta llegar a la puerta del fondo.

La habitación era amplia, aunque quizás solo daba la impresión de serlo debido a que estaba casi vacía. Una cama demasiado grande para una sola persona enfundada en sábanas negras, una mesa de noche de caoba y un sillón individual de vestiduras igualmente negras conformaban el escaso mobiliario del lugar, pero en ese momento incluso el suelo parecía una excelente opción para descansar.

El demonio arrastró los pies hasta el borde la cama y luego se dejó caer sobre el lado izquierdo, sin molestarse siquiera en quitarse los zapatos para estar más cómodo. Aziraphale dejó escapar una suave risa ante ese gesto tan propio de él, mas pronto fue reemplazada por una creciente incomodidad al no saber qué hacer ahora, incapaz de decidir si estaría bien sentarse en el borde de la cama o si sería mejor sentarse en el sillón. Al final se decidió por esa última opción, aunque la voz de Crowley, ahogada por las almohadas en las que había enterrado su rostro, le detuvo antes de que pudiera acomodarse.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Aziraphale? Ven a la cama, hay suficiente espacio para los dos.

—No creo que sea buena idea —respondió, incluso si realmente no tenía una buena razón para negarse, pues era cierto que la cama era tan grande que ni siquiera tenían que estar cerca uno del otro—. Voy a quitarme los zapatos, deberías hacer lo mismo —comentó intentando sonar casual, agradeciendo que el demonio no fuera capaz de ver el tenue sonrojo que comenzaba a cubrir su rostro.

Crowley hizo un sonido semejante a un gruñido y se acomodó mejor en la cama cuando sintió el colchón moverse bajo el peso del ángel. De verdad quería cerrar los ojos y rendirse al sueño, pero el incesante movimiento de su acompañante le impedía olvidar que estaba compartiendo la cama con él. ¿Realmente era una buena idea estar así de cerca? Por más que lo intentó, no encontró ningún motivo para pensar que no lo era.

— ¿Por qué no intentas dormir también? —Preguntó, no hacía falta mirarlo para saber que no lograba ponerse cómodo.

—Yo no… no sé cómo hacerlo, nunca he dormido antes —admitió para luego disculparse por moverse tanto.

—No es tan difícil, solo tienes que… cerrar los ojos y… respirar lentamente… es simple…

Las palabras salían cada vez más espaciadas y apagadas; Aziraphale tuvo la certeza de que aquella conversación, por desgracia, no duraría mucho más. Para su suerte, estaba equivocado, la voz adormilada de Crowley volvió a llenar la habitación, devolviéndole por algunos instantes la paz que creía perdida.

—También tienes que relajar tu cuerpo… los párpados, la quijada… los brazos… hasta la punta de tus pies. Sólo déjate llevar.

«Dejarme llevar», pensó Aziraphale, ojalá dejarse llevar no fuera tan difícil.

—Parece fácil —comentó el ángel en cambio, asombrado por la habilidad de su contraparte para estar ya a medio camino de la inconsciencia. Siendo sincero, se preguntaba cómo podía dormir con el rostro clavado en las almohadas, aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez un poco de asfixia era lo que se necesitaba para perder la consciencia.

—Nunca había estado tan cansado —dijo Crowley, su voz era apenas un murmullo y sus ojos pesaban demasiado para mantenerlos abiertos por más tiempo—, podría dormir uno o dos siglos sin problemas.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Aziraphale de una forma nada agradable. Una mueca llena de angustia amenazó con deformar su rostro, pero se las arregló para ocultarla detrás de una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de saber que ni siquiera lo estaba mirando. Le supuso un gran esfuerzo responder sin dejar que su angustia se notara en sus palabras.

—Hazlo, yo haré guardia mientras tanto… por si acaso.

Un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo ante la idea de Crowley yendo a dormir por tanto tiempo. Recordaba haberse sentido muy solo la última vez, pero ahora que se habían vuelto más unidos, no estaba seguro de cómo soportaría tanto tiempo sin la compañía de su mejor amigo. Y, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a soportarlo por él, porque si realmente necesitaba tanto descansar para sentirse mejor, entonces se encargaría de que nada ni nadie interrumpiera su sueño, de estar ahí para él cuando despertara, de que todo siguiera bien cuando lo hiciera.

Para Crowley ese temor no pasó desapercibido, a pesar de que estaba a un respiro de quedarse profundamente dormido; pronto se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras en voz alta.

—Era broma, ángel —se apresuró a aclarar, abriendo los ojos para mirar directamente a los contrarios—. No voy a dejarte solo con este embrollo.

Aziraphale sintió un extraño calor expandiéndose desde lo más profundo de su ser etéreo hasta llenar cada rincón de su cuerpo físico. Sus manos temblaron por una razón que nada tenía que ver con el temor que había sentido antes y pronto agradeció que respirar no fuera una función vital para él. Tampoco el mantener su corazón latiendo a un ritmo estable.

—Entonces… debería preparar algo de comer para cuando despiertes —respondió casi con prisa aun sabiendo que él era el único de los dos que comía, preparándose para salir de esa cama que de pronto parecía demasiado pequeña. O demasiado grande. Ya no estaba seguro. Algo en la mirada de Crowley lo detuvo antes de que pudiera siquiera incorporarse. Algo que siempre había estado ahí y que se había esforzado por ignorar todo ese tiempo, pero que ahora era incapaz de no notar. Esa mirada que siempre le dirigía cuando se encontraban, luego de pasar varios años sin verse. La misma mirada que tenía la primera vez que se vieron en el jardín del Edén. Esa mirada que estaba reservada sólo para él.

—Duerme conmigo —pidió el demonio con voz tan suave que casi creyó que lo había imaginado—, si quieres —agregó de inmediato, recordándole que sus decisiones siempre serían más importantes para él que sus propios deseos. Aziraphale respondió con una sonrisa. _La_ sonrisa que era solo para Crowley. No estaba seguro de poder dormir, pero sí estaba seguro de querer quedarse a su lado un poco más.

Crowley se giró en la cama hasta estar de costado ante Aziraphale, manteniendo sus miradas conectadas. Era una cama lo bastante grande para albergar a tres o cuatro personas, pero de pronto no parecía tan amplia; estaba seguro de que si estiraba una mano podría tocarlo, pero estaba demasiado cansado para intentarlo, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no creía estar en condiciones de soportar un rechazo en ese momento. Tenía miedo de que cualquier error pudiera arruinar el ambiente que se había creado luego de que sus ojos conectaran y ellos se quedaran en silencio, hablando con miradas de todo lo que no podían ni sabían expresar con palabras.

Aziraphale sintió de pronto como esos seis mil años se materializaban entre ellos, multiplicando la distancia que los separaba como si estuvieran en extremos opuestos del universo y no en una misma cama. Y de pronto la habitación se sintió fría, un frío que tal vez no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura y sí tenía mucho que ver con sus decisiones. _Indecisiones_, se corrigió. Aparentemente él no era el único que podía sentirlo, pues aun sin dejar de prestar atención a su mirada ni un instante, pudo ver a Crowley encogerse un poco sobre sí mismo.

Un pequeño milagro hubiera bastado para que una manta los cubriera a ambos. Un pequeño esfuerzo y habría podido acercarse lo suficiente para compartir su calor, pero no estaba seguro de qué tan cerca de él podría estar sin que notara lo avergonzado que se sentía. Finalmente, optó por una opción que si bien no era la más práctica, sí era la que más expuesto lo dejaría, la única forma en que podría transmitirle sus sentimientos de modo que no le quedaran dudas. Haciendo uso de la poca energía que le quedaba, Aziraphale dejó que su aura se expandiera hacia Crowley, cubriéndolo con su esencia divina, cálida y amorosa como solo podía serlo el aura de un ángel sumamente puro.

Los ojos dorados del demonio se llenaron de sorpresa mientras aquella calidez intangible del ángel se extendía por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Su piel, usualmente fría, se sentía cada vez más cálida de una forma que no se parecía ni por asomo a lo que sintió cuando estuvo dentro del Bentley en llamas. La paz que siempre sentía al estar junto al ángel multiplicándose de forma infinita. Un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios sin que se molestara siquiera en contenerlo, y Aziraphale sonrió complacido al escucharlo, una de esas sonrisas tan suyas, encantadoras e inocentes. 

El demonio se dejó llevar, compartiendo también su aura con él, fría y oscura en contraste con la del ángel. Una descarga de electricidad hizo estremecer a Aziraphale al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío recorría su columna y un suave "Oh" rompía el agradable silencio.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó Crowley retrayendo su energía de inmediato, genuinamente apenado por hacerle sentir frío cuando se estaba esforzando tanto por mantener a ambos cálidos. Pero Aziraphale no estaba molesto, su sonrisa, cada vez más amplia, lo confirmaba. 

—Hazlo de nuevo —pidió el ángel, estirando una mano hacia él aunque sin llegar a tocarlo. Crowley dudó por un instante, pero pronto cedió a sus deseos, como siempre lo hacía, incluso cuando parecía que era al contrario.

Poco a poco, casi de forma tímida –aunque nunca se atrevería a decir eso en voz alta–, Aziraphale pudo sentir su fría aura rodeando su cuerpo, manteniéndose lejos al principio como si tuviera miedo de tocarlo pero acercándose más cada vez hasta que de nuevo le sintió rozar su piel. La esencia de Crowley era muy diferente a la suya, completamente opuesta siendo sincero, sin embargo, podía decir que se trataba de un frío que resultaba acogedor. En todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo entre los humanos, pese a haber viajado por cientos de lugares y experimentado toda clase de temperaturas, nunca había sentido nada igual. Era como arroparse bajo las mantas con una taza humeante de cocoa una noche de invierno. Tan lleno de calidez, tan lleno de… ternura.

Por lo que bien pudo haber sido un par de horas o un par de años, ángel y demonio se dedicaron a compartir sus esencias, intercambiando y combinando lo que deberían ser polos opuestos, entregándose uno al otro, dejándose envolver por el aura del contrario. Sus miradas se mantenían conectadas, compartían sonrisas y una que otra risa provocada por el choque de sus energías opuestas convirtiéndose en agradables descargas de electricidad.

Crowley, que al parecer era el más consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, se reprimió por un instante, seguro de que aún podían detenerse, de que aún no era demasiado tarde para el ángel, porque su propia seguridad no podía importarle menos, pero arriesgarse a dañar al único ser que siempre había estado a su lado estaba fuera de discusión. No podía manchar a su ángel, porque eso sería condenarlo a caer, y él mejor que nadie sabía que no merecía sentir semejante agonía.

Pero Aziraphale no era tonto, no necesitaba leer su mente para saber qué era lo que atormentaba a su amigo.

—Está bien —explicó con infinita paciencia—, no hay forma de que el amor pueda ser algo malo, o un pecado. A mí me crearon para amar a todas las criaturas del universo, que eligiera amarte a ti tan solo un poco más que al resto era solo cuestión de tiempo. Es…

—Es inefable —terminó por él el demonio apenas un poco más alto que un susurro, incapaz de hacerlo sonar como una burla dadas las circunstancias. La sonrisa en el rostro de Aziraphale se ensanchó—. No se supone que sienta _amor_, ya sabes, los demonios no deberíamos sentir amor ni amistad ni… ni nada, en realidad —insistió, hablando más para sí mismo que para el ángel, como si no estuviera tratando de contradecirlo sino poniendo por primera vez en palabras lo que por milenios había dado vuelvas en su cabeza, tratando de converse a sí mismo de que así era. —Pero lo hago, ángel. Siempre lo he hecho. Desde el mero comienzo, en el jardín…

—Creo, sinceramente, que ser un demonio no te exime de tener sentimientos —respondió Aziraphale con aire ausente, pensativo —es lo mismo que sientes por la música, o por tentar a los humanos, incluso. Así mismo puedes sentir otras… cosas… —dudó, pero estaba cansado de dudar, de ocultarse de sus respectivos bandos, así que se armó de valor para defender lo único que realmente deseaba por una vez en su larga existencia y agregó: —por mí.

—Son cosas diferentes —se apresuró a aclarar—, la música o las tentaciones son solo pequeños placeres.

—Lo sé, querido, es un tipo diferente de amor, diferente a los que sientes por la música o yo por los libros. Es… —lo pensó por un momento, tal vez tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta o tal vez tratando de convencerse de que estaba bien decirlo en voz alta— Es nuestro propio tipo de amor, uno que es solo nuestro.

"_Nuestro propio tipo de amor_", pensó Crowley, no estaba seguro de que esa fuera la forma correcta de llamarlo, sonaba demasiado… humano, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que no había otra forma de llamar a lo que habían venido cultivando a lo largo de los siglos. Eso que les había hecho olvidar incluso que eran enemigos. _Amor _se sentía corto para expresar lo mucho que albergaba en su interior por Aziraphale, pero, incapaz de encontrar otra palabra que pudiera describirlo mejor, decidió que _amor _le gustaba. 

Todavía no podía creer que aquello realmente estuviera pasando. Se quedó en silencio por un instante tal vez demasiado largo, mirando a los ojos del ángel como si allí se ocultara la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Ya no se sentía aletargado como antes, la conversación había sido suficiente para alejar el sopor y devolverle la lucidez, sin embargo, en verdad le resultaba difícil procesar lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

Aziraphale no podía borrar la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios. Sabía que Crowley había sido consciente de esos sentimientos desde mucho antes de que él mismo lo hiciera –cosa que resultaba irónica siendo que él era el que se suponía que debía sentir amor por todos los seres de la creación–, sabía también lo difícil que había sido tener que ocultarlos por tanto tiempo, y lo mucho que habían fallado en ello, pues era imposible no darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo sabía y lo entendía como nadie más en todo el universo podría hacerlo.

Esa comprensión era lo que le hacía pensar que de verdad no había nadie más en toda la creación con quien pudiera ser y sentirse como lo hacía con él. La calidez que proyectaba hacia Crowley se impregnó de un dulce y relajante aroma cuando volvió a enfocarse en él, sabiendo que sería capaz de notar con todos sus sentidos lo que por tanto tiempo había callado.

Crowley inhaló el embriagante aroma del ángel; ahora no solo le sentía rodeando su ser etéreo con su amor, ahora también podía sentirle dentro de su cuerpo físico, llenando lo que por tanto tiempo no fue más que vacío, complementándolo, sanando viejas heridas. No tardó mucho en imitarlo, entregándose por completo a su otra mitad. Porque eso eran, dos mitades que se unían para formar algo sublime, algo _divino_.

—Allá abajo estarán orgullosos cuando sepan que tenté a un ángel —bromeó, aunque Aziraphale no pudo molestarse pues amaba esa mirada traviesa que siempre le dedicaba cuando estaba a punto de comer alguna "maldad"—, porque, obviamente, no voy a decir que fui yo quien cayó ante un ángel, eso arruinaría mi reputación.

Una suave risa llenó la habitación antes de que pudiera responder, y Crowley sintió el más puro éxtasis cuando esa risa llenó sus oídos, sumándose al ya desbordado cúmulo de sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

—En ese caso, yo diré que pude reformar a un demonio, porque no puedo dejar que sepan que caí en la tentación.

Esta vez fue el turno de Crowley de reír, aunque no tardó en recobrar la seriedad.

—Sabes, Aziraphale, creo que es curioso que hayas sido tú quien me estuvo tentando a mí todo este tiempo —observó, notando una chispa de diversión en sus ojos, como si ahora fuera consciente de la realidad.

—Tan curioso como que tú hayas estado cuidando de mí —respondió en su defensa, aunque eso no era realmente un secreto, ambos sabían que se había vuelto muy confiado debido a que siempre podía contar con la protección de su “enemigo”.

—Creo que eres, tan solo un poco, más malo que el resto de los ángeles.

— ¿Eso piensas? —Aziraphale lo meditó por un momento, como si esa idea, que en varias ocasiones les había hecho reír, de pronto fuera lo más lógico del mundo. 

—Sí.

—Tú también eres un poco más bueno que el resto de los demonios —respondió, a sabiendas de que nunca le había gustado que dijera aquello—. Pero eso está bien, ser diferentes. Creo, sin temor a equivocarme, que hemos estado juntos por tanto tiempo que nos hemos influenciado el uno al otro, de modo que no somos más como los otros ángeles o demonios. Nos volvimos diferentes a todos los demás.

Crowley lo miró por un instante, intentando encontrar cualquier rastro de duda en él, esperado que se retractara. Tantas veces se había negado a la idea de que ellos dos pudieran estar en su propio bando que ahora, viéndolo tan seguro, no podía evitar sentir miedo de que se tratara de un sueño. Pero no lo era, y estaba más que complacido de que por fin hubieran hecho a un lado todas las cadenas que les impedían estar juntos.

—Somos tú y yo contra el mundo, como siempre ha sido —anunció casi con orgullo.

Aziraphale asintió dándole la razón.

—Un ángel y un demonio, quién lo diría —respondió, aunque pronto se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

—Entonces, ¿ahora sí somos amigos?

Aquellas palabras, tan llenas de dolor aunque se hubiera se hubiera esforzado por disfrazarlo como una broma, le tomaron por sorpresa y lo llenaron de pesar. Sabía que lo había lastimado cuando negó lo único real que tenían, esa amistad que no había hecho más que crecer y consolidarse a lo largo de los siglos. Él mismo se había sentido terriblemente mal tras haber tenido que rechazar su propuesta de escapar juntos de una forma tan cruel, pero estaba seguro de que incluso eso había sido necesario para llegar hasta donde estaban ahora, juntos.

—Lamento eso —se disculpó con total sinceridad—. Eres mi mejor amigo, siempre lo has sido.

—Lo sé —sonrió, borrando con ese simple gesto todo rastro de preocupación del rostro del ángel—. Sólo quería estar seguro de que tú también lo supieras.

Aziraphale rió. O quizás fue Crowley. Para ese momento, estaban ya tan conectados que era imposible decir a quién pertenecía esa risa, o ese latido, que más bien sonaba como si sus corazones se hubieran fundido y ahora latieran como uno solo. Ahora podían incluso sentir lo que el otro sentía, ¿qué más prueba que esa de que se habían convertido en un mismo ser?

Finalmente, como si hubieran estado esperando por ese momento, Crowley estiró una mano hacia Aziraphale, quien hizo lo mismo con la suya hasta que por fin se tocaron, apenas un roce de la yema de sus dedos con los contrarios, pero fue suficiente para hacerles sentir completos. Al fin se estaban reconciliado con sus sentimientos, abrazándolos luego de una eternidad tratando de evadirlos. Y se sentía bien, se sentía liberador. Era perfecto.

Aunque no era la primera vez que sus manos se tocaban, fue completamente diferente a todas las otras ocasiones en que se habían tocado disimuladamente, fingiendo que no se daban cuenta, ignorando el cosquilleo que ese pequeño gesto les provocaba. Esta vez no tenían miedo de mostrar lo que sentían. Que el cielo lo supiera, el infierno también, la humanidad, Dios… Que todo el mundo supiera que un ángel y un demonio se habían enamorado, porque era el sentimiento más puro que cualquiera de los dos hubiera experimentado nunca.

Estaban allí, juntos, compartiendo una misma cama, compartiendo todo lo que eran en la forma más espiritual posible, hablando con sinceridad por primera vez en esos más de seis mil años, uniéndose de una forma que poco o nada tenía que ver con una cercanía física. Dejándose llevar por la “pasión” del momento, Aziraphale se acercó a Crowley, quien no tardó en unirse a él al centro de la cama. Brazos y piernas enredándose en un muy necesario abrazo, aferrándose, buscando una posición en la que sus cuerpos encajaran y disfrutando gratamente al confirmar que, tal como pensaban, encajaban a la perfección con naturalidad.

En el momento en que sus cuerpos hicieron contacto, fundiéndose en aquel apretado abrazo, un delicado suspiro provocó que la esencia divina de ambos –porque Aziraphale no podía ver un sentimiento tan puro como algo demoníaco– se fusionara en armonía y se extendiera a su alrededor, llenando la habitación de una sensación nueva, creada por y para ellos dos. 

Tan pronto como fueron conscientes de lo que habían hecho, ángel y demonio se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Y sonrieron, transmitiendo tal emoción que no podía ser descrita utilizando palabras humanas. Aziraphale le había hecho el amor a un demonio de la forma más pura que pudiese existir. Crowley le había correspondido con todo menos la lujuria que se esperaría de él, con un amor indescriptible, electrizante. 

Crowley buscó descansar en el pecho de Aziraphale mientras este lo atraía más cerca con sus brazos amorosos. Sus manos se entrelazaron entre sus cuerpos y, casi de inmediato, ambos se rindieron al sueño. Tal vez pronto enfrentarían las consecuencias de sus actos, tenían muchas cosas que preparar todavía, pero, al menos por esa noche, eran sólo ellos dos en el pequeño paraíso que habían creado juntos.


End file.
